The Heaven Key
by Legendary Fairy
Summary: When a new evil arises to threaten even the Heavens Arceus hasn't no choice that to give his Jewel of Life to a human girl. Now this new evil is targetting Alessandra to get the Jewel to open the Heavens. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**The Heaven Key.**

**From: Legendary Fairy.**

**Prologue: History.**

**Summary: **_When Arceus sensed that a new evil was menacing the Sky Pillar, where he lives, he sends his Jewel of Life into the body of a girl named Alessandra Cesarini and closed the access to the Sky Pillar. Now with the power to reopen the Sky Pillar, she becomes a target of this new evil that wants to capture Arceus. With also Alessandra meeting Ash, Dawn and Brock, will the trio protect this girl that has the key for the Heavens? Ash/OC._

**Disclaimers: **_I don't own Pokemon but this plot and my OC._

* * *

**Sorry, guys! I had to start a new fiction because for now the other fiction are on hold because I want to control all the chapters I done.**

**What do you think of the plot?**

**Read and Review.**


	2. The decision

**The Heaven Key.**

**From: Legendary Fairy.**

**Chapter 1: The decision and enter Alessandra 'Alex' Cesarini.**

**Unknown place, Monday 31****st**** August 2009, 5 PM.**

"Sir!" A grunt announced to a man in the shadows. "We're almost ready to obtain the Jewel of Life, also the key to enter Sky Pillar."  
"Good!" The man said in the shadows. "Where the Jewel is?"  
"In the waters between Sunnyshore City and the Sinnoh League." a red haired female said.

"Good...Prepare the submarine...We're going to the search of the Jewel."  
"Yes, sir!" the grunt and red haired woman said and they exited.

"Soon, Arceus...Your Eternal Powers will be all mine..."the man in the shadow announced laughing evilly.

**Sky Pillar, at the same moment.**

Speaking of Arceus, the God Pokemon had heard the man's evil intentions.

'_I can't afford for my Jewel to fall into this evil man's hands...' _he thought. _'And I also can't allow him to enter the Sky Pillar, so...'_

He went to a puddle where he could see the world below him.

'_I need to search a human that has a pure heart and that will take the role of the Heaven Key...' _he thought. _'I'm sorry to cause the oncoming troubles to her or him, but it was written in their destiny...'_

Suddenly the puddle revealed the Chosen one.

'_Okay! I hope you'll do your choice __right.' _he thought. _'GOOD LUCK!'_

His eyes started to glow and the Sky Pillar closed itself.

**Sunnyshore City's waters,**** 10 minutes ago.**

A submarine, with the initials of FS, was wandering in the waters.

"Have you found something?" a male voice comes from the come link.

"No, boss! Still nothing!" the red haired woman said while searching on the radar.

Then noticing a white point onto it...  
"No! Wait! Perhaps we found the Jewel!"  
"Good! If it is, brought it!"  
"Yes, boss!" the woman said and closed the call.

"Where we have to go, lady Red?" a grunt asked.  
"At 40 degrees north of here!" Lady Red commanded.

The grunt nodded.

**10 minutes later.**

The submarine arrived to the point and they found a white jewel.

"Yes! We found the Jewel of Life!" Lady Red said. "Let's..."  
Suddenly the Jewel started to glow...  
"What?"  
...and then it disappeared.

"Where did it go? The boss won't like it..."

**At Snowpoint City's gym, 5 minutes later.**

"Blaze! Finish Abomasnow with Flamethrower!" a female voice yelled.

The command come from a fourteen years old girl with waist-long dark brown hair with her bangs held from a white headband and brown eyes. She wears a black T-shirt, blue knee-length skirt and white shoes. A Glaceon was next to her.

'Blaze', that was a male Infernape, send a stream of fire to a giant Abomasnow.

The Frost Tree Pokemon didn't last a chance and he fainted.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "The winner is Infernape! The Match goes to Alessandra from New Bark Town!"  
The dark brown haired girl, named Alessandra, was shocked at first.  
"W-We won?" she stuttered.

Then when the shock subsided.  
"YES! WE WON!" she yelled while running to embrace her Pokemon.

Meanwhile the Gym Leader, Candice, returned her fainted Pokemon.  
"You did well, Abomasnow! Now take a long and nice rest!"

Then going to Alessandra with a blue case.  
"Well done, Alessandra!" Candice said. "I see you trained your Pokemon with patience and love and this is one of the most important things for a trainer. So for your efforts and battle style...I present you the Icicle Badge!"  
And she opened the case to show to Alessandra her Icicle Badge.

"Oh, thank you, Candice!" Alessandra said while taking the badge. "YES! I WON MY 7TH BADGE!"

"IN!" Her Infernape yelled.  
"GLACEON!" yelled her Glaceon.

"Well, I think it's late to start your journey for Sunnyshore City, isn't it?" Candice asked.  
"Yeah! In fact I booked a room for the night!" Alessandra told her. "Well, now I guess I should go to the Poke Center, bye!"  
"Bye!" Candice said to the leaving girl.

**Somewhere else, at the same moment.**

"What?!" the man in the shadow shouted shocked. "The Jewel of Live disappeared?!"  
"Yes, sir!" Lady Red said. "It glowed and disappeared."  
"Grr...I want you to search for it!"  
"Yes, sir!" Lady Red said.

The woman left.

**Alessandra's room, Pokemon Center, that night.**

Alessandra was sleeping and had a strange dream.

_Alessandra's dream._

'_Alessandra 'Alex' Cesarini...' she could hear a voice._

"_Huh?" Alessandra looked around but could see nothing but darkness._

'_You're had been chosen to hold my Jewel of Life until the time will come...' the voice said. 'You'll have to go through many trials but if you keep your hope and strength up, you'll succeed on all of them. Are you ready for this?'  
"Huh...Yes!"  
'Good answer! Good luck!'_

_The voice disappeared but suddenly Alessandra was enveloped into a white light._

_End of the dream._

Also Alessandra's sleeping body was developed into a white light.

**Well...Looks like Alessandra has accepted her destiny. What will happen to her in her journey? Well, stay tuned for the 2****nd**** chapter.**

**  
Now to my two reviewers.**

**Batthan: Well, thanks for the encouragement. Hope you'll like this chapter. Thanks also for your review!**

**Zerez: I know that it wasn't anything special but I thought about putting a prologue. But thanks anyway for your review!**

**Now let's pass to the synopsis of the second chapter.**

_**Alessandra: I decided to stick around Snowpoint City for another day and when I passed for Lake Acuity I saw a black haired boy with a Pikachu and a purple haired boy with a Magmortar on the field that were battling. The situation doesn't seem good for the black haired boy but perhaps...I'm talking too soon?**_

**Here's also my OC profile:**

**Name: **Alessandra 'Alex' Cesarini

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **14

**Occupation:** Trainer and Coordinator

**Hometown: **New Bark Town, Jotho.

**Current Town: **Snowpoint City, Sinnoh.

**Personality: **She's friendly and gentle. She tries to help everyone but if someone angers her that person better run. Now she's the holder of the Jewel of Life.

**Hair:** Waist-long dark brown hair that is always down. She wears a white headband to keep her bangs away from her face

**Eyes: **Chocolate eyes

**Travelling Clothes: **She wears a black T-shirt, a blue skirt and white running shoes

**Pokémon:**

Infernape (Blaze), male and her starter Pokémon. He's like his Master.

Roserade (Rose), female and she's the elegant one but she's dangerous in battle.

Milotic (Water), male and he's the calm one but he's dangerous in battle.

Ambipom (Hannah), female and she's the playful one but she's dangerous in battle.

Togekiss (Light), female and she's the cheerful one even in battle.

Shiny Glaceon (Snow), male and he's the cold one but she cares for her Master and teammates. Stay's out her Poké Ball.

**Accomplishments:** She's the current Jotho Champion and runner-up to the Jotho Grand Festival. Has also the all the ribbons and badges of Kanto and Hoenn. She ended at Top 4 at the Kanto Championship and Grand Festival and Top 8 at the Hoenn Championship and Grand Festival Have 7 badges and four ribbons

**Goals:**Try to win all the gym badges of all the regions. Also to participate to all the Championship and Grand Festivals

**History: **Alessandra born to New Bark Town and grew up there. She obtained her Chimchar in a strange occasion...She saved him from three Arbok and she doesn't even know how she saved herself from their fury. Well, Lugia saved the girl knowing she would have played a important role in the future. She and Chimchar become fast friends and they started their journey. Now her destiny brought her and her Infernape to Sinnoh. Building her Sinnoh's Team she arrived to Snowpoint City where her life would start to change when she becomes the Heaven Key.

**Now the d****isclaimers:**

_**I don't own Pokemon but this plot and my OC.**_

**Sorry, guys! I had to start a new fiction because for now the other fiction are on hold because I want to control all the chapters I done.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Author's Note

**Author Note.**

_I'm sorry to tell you that I have to put this fiction on hiatus. A Virus has entered my computer again and I have lost all the files of my story. For now I'll try to retrive some ispirations to rewrite the fictions. Sorry for this incovenient._

_Sincerally,_

_Legendary Fairy._


End file.
